<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初火的抑止力 by Neri_xukonghua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123125">初火的抑止力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua'>Neri_xukonghua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梦 幻 同 台<br/>从头到尾玩梗的屑作品</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen one/Faraam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初火的抑止力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1.</p><p>　　暗灵行了一个战前礼，作为回应，守护灵对他随便挥了下手，便出刀了，那把刀是无鞘的锯齿刃，更接近屠夫使用的武器，而非一名骑士。</p><p>　　暗灵同样一言不发，“锵”地一声抽出剑，把长剑举向空中，骑士加快脚步，他的步伐异常迅速、准确，他没有看敌方扬起的剑尖，绕着他左方打转，暗灵紧追不舍，谁知下一瞬间骑士便已闪过他的眼前，往反方向跑去。暗灵踩着小步慢下来，但这时他的腰部受到重击，他跪倒在地上，看着被锯齿刃放出的血发出哀号。</p><p>　　四周安静下来，骑士上前踩住他，刀刃狠狠地斩下割去了暗灵的一只血淋淋的耳朵。此时，他听见一声弓弦的震动，立刻举起刀挡在面前，接着是一声悠长的金属撞击声，暗箭被弹到空中，掉进高墙下。</p><p>　　“还有一个？”</p><p>　　“居然弹开了，这下不得不露面了。”有个声音懒洋洋地说着，“初次见面，暗月教的疯子果然名不虚传。”</p><p>　　灰烬看着那个奇怪的家伙从栏杆上方跳下来，毫发无损地拍了拍灰尘，他的铠甲是从没见过的华丽式样，上面有异国的纹章，腰间别着十字弓和毒箭，“宿主又不知道跑到哪里去了，你要当我的对手吗？”</p><p>　　“我猜我肯定不是你的第一个猎物。”</p><p>　　“但却是第一个迫使我正面对决的。”旅行者摸了摸鼻子，给他的十字连弩上满了箭。</p><p>　　“你是指头一派的？抱蛆女的信徒？”</p><p>　　“我不知道什么是指头，暗月疯子，罗德兰是神之国度，我只不过恰好掉了进来。”</p><p>　　灰烬将人耳装进口袋，盯着暗灵说道：“染上不死人诅咒的异国人吗？既然你不打算割我的舌头，我也不带你的耳朵回去做战利品。”</p><p>　　“口气真大，”异国人轻轻笑着，“要打快打吧，我可不想被疯子传染。”</p><p>　　“别心急嘛。”灰烬给锯齿刀抹上松脂，他的刀真的奇短无比，式样十分特殊，而且他完全不穿护甲，只有一身轻装，戴着破旧风帽。</p><p>　　“暗月骑士，给你提个醒，我名叫弗洛扎的法汉，但这也不是名字，只是外号。”他玩笑般地报上名号。</p><p>　　“吾乃诸神唯一的骑士，以古老约定为誓，追讨神之逆贼。”灰烬专注地盯着他未出鞘的佩刀，“我喜欢你的武器，它归我了。”</p><p>　　“它叫杀人刀。”异国人将手置在刀柄上，看见灰烬原地站立不动，他开始严阵以待，他慢慢地，用极轻的步伐和灰烬对峙，他的铠甲够厚实的，下面是长到膝盖的不对称链甲，无论锯齿刀用哪种形式割向他，都不能第一时间给他造成伤害。</p><p>　　此时灰烬踹了一脚地上的破旧木箱，灰尘四起，异国人越过倒下的暗灵，转了半圈。他发现灰烬正背对着他，这是个很好的时机。他下意识地捏住了刀，居合刚开始蓄力，便看到灰烬低下头将锯齿短刀插向他自己的腹部，旋转刀柄一刀横切，在灰烬发出剧痛的惨叫声的同时，铺天盖地的血一瞬间从他身体里爆开，浸透异国人的视野，也瞬间将身处背后的他处决。</p><p>　　“这是什么妖法？”法汉栽倒在他的血泊里，死在屋顶上的时候，他感觉到灰烬用仅剩的一口气从他身边夺走了杀人刀，低低地嗤笑了几声，“那么，再见了弗洛扎人。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　被抢走从老家带来的特产杀人刀后，法汉换上了奴隶们使用的焰形大剑，他偏爱十字连弩和阴险武器，但他从来没见过像暗月骑士团疯子一般的武器用法。在各个火焰的世界里屠杀世界宿主，最后总能再次遇见那个被派来狩猎他这类暗灵的宗教警察。也知晓了他的名字和惯用的那把武器——血癫狂肋差，如今则换成了他的杀人刀。</p><p>　　“很久不见，得谢谢你的刀。”灰烬在纳刀时用力振了一下刀柄，将血洒向地面。他饶有兴致在面甲下打量异国人。</p><p>　　“我也该谢谢你没割我耳朵，否则我只能用人面语跟你聊天了。”法汉手放在脖子上说。</p><p>　　“弗洛扎人，我的神对你的耳朵没兴趣，他只要我们惩罚那些对神不敬的人。”</p><p>　　“什么神这么恐怖，猎耳族吗？”法汉嘟囔着，“这次又要来阻止我吗？”</p><p>　　“我的代理团长可不恐怖，只是个对世界一无所知的女孩。”灰烬耐心地说，“虽然不尽职，但我总归是宿主的守护灵，你也是我的敌人。”</p><p>　　另一名入侵这个世界的暗灵追了上来，灰烬立即便往后翻滚逃离了他的视线，这是恶劣的黑魔法幻肢戒指的作用，法汉不急着跟上去，他的暗灵同类倒是很好战。灰烬在吊桥对面等着，法汉则走过去坐在桥上看好戏。</p><p>　　一轮试探后灰烬绕到暗灵身后一刀结果了暗灵，他踩着对方的背踢开，将刀抽出来，然后喘了口气，面向法汉。</p><p>　　“我可不跟你打。”法汉赶紧说，他从一块白布里取出他的黑水晶，那是用来作别的道具。</p><p>　　“等等，刚才被闲人打断，我正想问你呢。”灰烬边收刀边走上桥：“你为什么要乐此不疲地刺杀各个世界的宿主呢？”</p><p>　　“这个问题问得好。”法汉抚摸着水晶的刻面，打算随时使用，“要说原因，我不是任何教派的信徒，但我心中怀有火的荣耀，因此走遍无数个世界妄图改变火的结局。”</p><p>　　“呵，我也在做着相同的事情，”灰烬听了，朝他伸出一只手说道，“要跟我一起吗？”</p><p>　　异国人交抱手臂隔着距离看了他一会儿，样子没半点恭敬，他嘲笑道：“你被女人宠坏了吗？骑士大人，竟然认为一个傲慢的暗灵会答应侍奉你？”</p><p>　　“果然是这种回答。”灰烬不悦地说，“我想知道你下次还会在哪儿犯事，圣堂的墓地吗？还是高墙里面？”</p><p>　　看得出来他不想法汉离开，异国人试图说点什么给他慰藉，“我不讨厌跟你聊天，但别到处乱晃了，这不安全，留在你的代理团长那儿吧，我会去找你的。”</p><p>　　“好。”灰烬说着，拔出了刀，法汉忐忑地将黑水晶放回口袋，绷紧战斗神经。然而对手并没有如他想象地直冲过来。这个暗月疯子一刀砍断了他们两人站立的吊桥绳索，随着轰隆的声响，桥上的木板哗哗啦啦从中间开始往下掉，灰烬却不慌不忙，微笑着对异国人行了一个骑士礼。</p><p>　　“你这卑鄙的灰人。”法汉的脑子和脚下都一空，便知道自己和灰烬一起摔死在了干涸的熏烟湖里。</p><p> </p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　亚诺尔隆德的旋转机关前，灰烬坐在引桥上清算袋子里耳朵的数量。华丽的异国骑士不知道怎么从他的篝火出现，用大剑杀掉了两个巡逻的活尸银骑士。他把剑插在砖石里席地而坐，“你的世界还真是惨淡呢。”</p><p>　　“我只好奇你怎么找过来的。”灰烬看到他的样子变了，不再是个泛着微光的灵体。他的头盔下有张保护得很好的脸，仔细看铠甲虽然华丽，但已旧了，破破烂烂，布满思乡之情。</p><p>　　“你没必要知道这个，你现在要去见你的团长吗？她一定在等你。”法汉拿出一个月亮徽章，纳闷地说，“我与千千万万的人类一样是青教的教徒，暗月骑士团是青教的起源，为什么如此极端偏激，她要人的耳朵作为证明，不觉得这很残忍吗？”</p><p>　　灰烬的徽章相比青教，要多了一把剑横在中央，他为信仰而解释：“在神族的传统中，并不认为这是残忍，暗月王执着于复仇，他的妹妹依照嘱托毫不动摇地继承了这种意志。”</p><p>　　“我觉得这只是出于暗月王的自卑，作为神他太柔弱了，甚至传不了火。”法汉评价道。</p><p>　　“王族的骑士同样认为暗月王是弱小的畸形，空有太阳王的血脉，毫无其兄姐的威信。”灰烬说，“我没见过他，但那可怜无依的女孩一直要我寻找她的哥哥。”</p><p>　　这回法汉重新用新奇的眼神打量他，“原来让你狂热的宗教不是什么力量人格化的产物，而只是一点怜悯之心。”</p><p>　　“你错了，”灰烬一字一句地告诉他，“我在旅途中杀死了一个女孩沉默的同伴，但她也不报复我，居然蹲下来哭泣。但这一切都是个阴谋，女孩原本是为黑暗之王准备的配偶，黑教会借我之手除掉眼中钉，让她变成贡品。我为此决心脱离黑教会。”</p><p>　　“这件事的确会让你介怀，你本该当黑暗之王的，而她是你的未婚妻。”</p><p>　　“我做了个顺水人情，不知道她现在被嫁给谁了。”灰烬说道，“这都发生在很久以前，从地下监牢爬上来后，我的朋友全死光了。只有一个走不了路的魔女，我救她是为了学习她的黑魔法。”</p><p>　　“那么帮团长找到哥哥以后你准备怎么办？”法汉发问。“拯救世界吗？”</p><p>　　“是的，你不就为此而来吗？”</p><p>　　“我跟你们不一样。”法汉摆了摆手，“没有任何一个世界在等我去拯救，我的存在只是为了给你们带来厄运。”</p><p>　　灰烬口气一沉，他火了，“来都来了，你在怕些什么？我又不会强迫你对古龙顶下跪，给我念点字圣典和唱圣歌。我只需要你的剑，你可以用剑帮我杀进王城吗？啊我干嘛要问你，你这性格无可救药的家伙。”</p><p>　　在他说话的时候异国人一言不发地看着他，灰烬自个儿站起身，“晚一点我再去见团长，还有王城的事没办完。”</p><p>　　“我跟你一起去。”异国人将大剑收到背后，他的语气有了微妙的变化，“但我有个问题必须再问你一遍，这次是认真的。你会拯救这个即将熄灭的世界吗？”</p><p>　　“终于……还是说出来了。”灰烬低吟，他走近了对方的攻击范围，恢复了一如既往邪恶的腔调，“我说不会的话，你要杀了我吗？就和杀其他世界的宿主一样？”</p><p>　　法汉心底咯噔了一下，他转过去，对月色下寒风呼啸的山谷张望，“我不必知晓答案，光凭你决定不了世界的成败……但我倒真想看看，拒绝是否具有任何力量。”</p><p> </p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　他用剑劈开一张镀金的桌子，王城到处都是生活的气息，却腐朽残破，空无一人。影影绰绰的游魂聚集在暗处，大门紧闭，法王的走狗在曾经辉煌的神国里巡逻。</p><p>　　“卑鄙的灰人，你身为骑士，忍心抛下团长只是为了干这个吗？”法汉坐在高处的看台上，见灰烬连胜了五个来到他世界切磋的灵体，接着又化成狂灵带他到别人的世界聚众斗殴。“团长好可怜啊，独自一人坐在废弃小教堂里等待，我都想为她哭泣啊。”</p><p>　　法王的后院十分宽阔，风景独好，无外乎战斗狂都喜欢这个地方。异国人下场比试了几把，他在决斗时善用两把武器，战斗往往和舞蹈一样流畅优雅。但他到底对此道并不热衷，在灰烬刷完了战利品以后，他们再次回到王城。这个时代，太阳王的后裔，先代王族早已纷纷离开，只剩暗月王在此独守千年，他不愿走出父王的衣冠冢，最后又染上重病，奄奄一息，踪影全无。</p><p>　　法王厅原本是他偷偷供奉着被驱逐的兄长的地方，器物没有丝毫改动，那位神明仍然不见踪影。异国人瞧着这间布置华丽的巨大神殿，直到终于看到了坐在神殿正中，一直盯着他的树人。</p><p>　　“灰烬，你没告诉我这还有人。”</p><p>　　“你闯进法王厅里，当然会遇见法王啊。”</p><p>　　“你为什么没有杀掉他？”</p><p>　　“我一直留着他，只是因为还没有一个帮手。”</p><p>　　法王作为这个时代最炙手可热的阴谋家，然而在他们两人的眼中也不过是挡路的树人而已。只不过死亡的次数多了一点，在灰烬的世界里，他身上的不死人诅咒无可奈何地加深了。他对着镜面中由于诅咒而逐渐尸体化的丑陋样子将风帽拉得更低了。</p><p>　　“还不是因为你对负重太在意了，你不如穿黑魔法老师的高跟鞋战斗吧。”法汉毫不留情地嘲讽道。</p><p>　　“但是你每次补充原素都慢得发指，你是在舔瓶盖吗？”灰烬反驳他，异国人则在一旁翻了好久，终于从内口袋找出一个小玩意，他招呼了灰烬一声扔给他。</p><p>　　“我知道你跟黑教会决裂了，所以他们不再向你供应解咒石，但我的人像同样对诅咒有用。”</p><p>　　灰烬将扭曲的黑色人像拿到手中，然后拿出了他的小人偶放到一起，“我从没见过这个，有种人类的气味。”</p><p>　　“你不用多问，你只要知道可以将你的诅咒转移到人像身上，活尸化便解除了。”异国人表面上轻松地微笑着，“好了，看来我们刚才干掉的就是幕后主使，你快去找团长交差吧。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　那姑娘被关在用于供奉她的小教堂顶层，灰烬要去见她，只能走过一座魔法形成的透明长桥，他尽量不往脚下看。</p><p>　　“是你啊，暗月骑士，”她极度地年轻，白纱下有着龙的尾巴和鳞片，尽力保持言语庄重，“汝能来此倾听吾言，诚难能可贵，汝为暗月骑士团独一无二的正式骑士，有什么请求说出口便可。”</p><p>　　灰烬单膝下跪，低头行礼，“我来向您献上约定的证明。”</p><p>　　“汝为吾之骑士，诚成绩斐然，吾将赏赐于汝。”她欣悦地说道，从细瘦而颀长的手指上取下一枚银戒，赠予灰烬。</p><p>　　离开教堂顶层的路非常曲折，灰烬往往会在这里休息很久，和团长一起对着冷冽谷的绝景发呆，这天她忽然小声地发问：“孤立高耸的俘虏之塔，汝为何……能够来到此处？”</p><p>　　想到透明长桥，灰烬明白了她的疑问，他开玩笑道：“因为我会在空中飞翔。”</p><p>　　“原来汝长有翅膀，是乌鸦或是龙的后代。”她惊叹，“我非常想念那些飞翔的事物。”</p><p>　　想到她的境遇，灰烬心中气闷，不忍心再戳穿这个小小的玩笑，当他离开的时候，团长的声音还是有些颤抖，“这么快就要走了吗？”</p><p>　　“我正动身前去寻找您的兄长，一定会带回他的手谕。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　异国人在第一次来的篝火边等他，坐在温暖的火焰旁打瞌睡，旁边躺了两具骑士尸体。</p><p>　　“醒醒，法汉，起来干活了。”</p><p>　　“终于想起来干正事了吗灰人，在下等候已久啊。”</p><p>　　他们在杀了冷冽谷的篡位者以后在冷冽谷地毯式搜索，翻了个底朝天，宝物、怪兽、下水道里的尸体、储水渠里的灵魂、一个多兰骑士团，全都没有漏。异国人起初还是很忌惮灰烬切腹爆血那招，后来他运用高超的技巧对此防御反击，几乎练成了只要灰烬一自残就用手切断他攻势的本能反应。<br/>　　法汉睡眼惺忪地晃了晃头，发现灰烬的小指上多了一枚戒指，“这次居然不是什么卑鄙的装备，而是充满神力的荣誉指环。”</p><p>　　“我想我找到暗月王的下落了，作为最古老的神祇，他可能已经成了一具遗骸。”</p><p>　　“那也不赖，被手下背叛，囚禁至死。尽管他自认为软弱丑陋，但亚诺尔隆德真正的主人不应当是如此凄凉的下场。”法汉叹了口气。</p><p>　　灰烬取出杀人刀扔给他，“拿去，大战你一定需要。”</p><p>　　“哦，我也有个东西要给你。”法汉拉下手套，摘下一枚朴素的戒指递到灰烬面前，“以弗洛扎骑士团的礼仪，我应该好好地感谢你，给了我一个可行的建议。”</p><p>　　“我才没有给你指人生的方向，我又不是你妈。”灰烬不客气道，他将手伸给异国人，上面戴了三枚形态各异的指环，只有中指是空缺的。</p><p>　　“好吧好吧。”异国人劝说自己在他面前跪下，他行礼的方式同样很特别，与这片大陆的风俗不同。他郑重地将戒指套上灰烬的中指，然后对指尖行了一个吻手礼。</p><p>　　“冰冷的血和尸体味道，不死人果然不适合亲密接触。”法汉平静地说，“因为与死亡相连，眼泪才显得美丽吧。”</p><p>　　灰烬观察戒指的设计，戒面磨损得很厉害，有异样力量，“刃之戒指，这些东西究竟从哪儿来的？”</p><p>　　“已经不重要了，初火熄灭以后，全世界都会进入黑暗时代。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　他们走进王城的最深处，也是它最初的主体，古老的亚诺尔隆德圣殿。里面污水横流，遍布黑暗的怪兽，再一次证明神已抛弃故土。</p><p>　　法汉砍下已被幽邃侵蚀的主教干瘪的头颅，“他们已经疯了，一直在喃喃着‘他要来了’，你知道这是什么意思吗？”</p><p>　　“杀掉就好了，仔细想的话会被恐惧左右的。”灰烬双手持剑向前踏一步，击碎了不停蠕动的一团烂肉，他们的重甲靴子浸泡在脚踝深的脓水中，而这股脓水还在不断从圣殿深处淌下台阶，汩汩溢出。</p><p>　　法汉清理干净台阶上的怪物，圣殿的尽头悬挂在高台边缘漫天飞舞的透明纱幔是暗月王的象征。灰烬迈开大步，掀开纱幔后光亮的雾门，这一次法汉洞察到了危险。他朝厅堂里望去，光芒正透过落地巨幅玻璃窗洒落，乍一看一个人孤寂地站立在神像前。然而一看就知道，正是那个东西在不断流着脓水污染亚诺尔隆德，一团庞大的烂肉和骸骨组成的蛇形怪物。</p><p>　　“这到底……”</p><p>　　“别仔细看，别仔细想。”法汉拔出杀人刀做出应战准备，他试着不去看那双几乎透明的白皙小手和神明完美无缺的容貌，那双手还紧紧握着变幻成镰刀形状的金杖，银白色长发披散在太阳金冠和已经被玷污成黑色的纱幔下。</p><p>　　暗月王，尽管只剩残骸。他被法王赏赐给教堂圣者食用，以便渡过黑暗时代。被吞噬的暗月王起初没有反应过来，呆呆地望了他们好一会儿。</p><p>　　“我来得太迟了……”</p><p>　　“世界面临黑暗时代，也是因为英雄古达迟来了一步，你不至于重蹈覆辙吧。”</p><p>　　暗月王抚摸镰刀，他曲起蛇状的溃烂身体朝他们挥砍过来。异国人听到震颤心弦的凄厉号叫和尖叫，那是正在经历酷刑的人才能发出的叫声，让人头皮发麻，一时间不能呼吸，灰烬吃力地斩下了一段烂肉。</p><p>　　法汉也吸了口气，他低声咒骂了一句，“真是该死，整座王城的骑士保护不住一个女神，还有他被放逐的哥哥，怎么能如此袖手旁观呢？”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　灰烬从烂泥里割下幽邃圣者腐烂不堪的巨大头颅，作为一个猎王者，他的任务完成了四分之三。</p><p>　　“这家伙跟我一样，都是被钟声从坟墓里唤醒，但他也配称作薪王吗？”灰烬一边处理尸体一边咒骂。“我见过薪王为了信念不惜自相残杀、失去了守护的人放下盾牌，而它却出于软弱吃掉了我信仰的主神，变幻成他的形态。”</p><p>　　法汉坐在没被脓水污染的圣坛上，向太阳王的神像举杯，那也是东国的特产。“普通人作为柴薪难以承受自焚的苦难，大块灵魂才不容易被烧完，薪王无非是这种玩意。”</p><p>　　灰烬浑身腐烂物，他只在烂泥里找到一根完整的手指。法汉安慰他道：“我认为暗月王不是弱者，他能独自支撑起王城千年，坚定地维护着他的父兄，他做的事决不会被轻易亵渎。”</p><p>　　灰烬将从圣者身上得到的灵魂放到面前，由于侵染幽邃，灵魂通体乌黑，只有一星纯净的金色点缀其中。</p><p>　　“是不是暗月王自愿献身弄疯圣者的我们不得而知，但正如他所期望的，他自认为孱弱无力的灵魂，终于得以投入其父王建立的传火轮回中了。”</p><p>　　灰烬捏碎了那缕幽魂，他说：“我这回真的发现，传火的使命的确伟大，可也束缚住了太多人。我有时候会想，我应该继续成为黑暗之王控制火的兴衰，让黑教会群魔乱舞，但却无法改变世界。”</p><p>　　“我本以为你会出于敬爱去实现暗月王的意志，没有想到依旧是出于怜悯。”法汉蔑视了他的伪善，他们启动电梯的机关登上圣殿二层，此处可窥厅堂的全貌，即使残破不堪，遍地脓水烂泥，却还保留着辉煌的模样。作为亚诺尔隆德之巅，门后是太阳公主的寝宫，卧榻早已空闲，觐见处积满灰尘。</p><p>　　“因为不能燃烧，我本能地渴求火焰，但延续初火真的能拯救世界吗？当然，无火的时代令人不安。你怕黑暗吗？法汉。”</p><p>　　“我很怕，没有比那更让我害怕的东西。”他嘶声说，灰烬抓住他的臂甲，靠近过来，作为灵魂的容器，灰烬的身体又瘦又轻。这一切都和法汉见过的身体不同，他和灰烬相互爱抚，薪王的火焰尚有一丝余温，他那受尽磨练的身体如此的不同，好像无机质的树木。</p><p>　　“异国人，我不知道你将命运寄托在我身上是否值得……”灰烬说道，脱他的铠甲，触碰到比常人温度更高，更结实的躯体。</p><p>　　法汉小心抚摸地仿佛会被折断的躯体，尽管他早已忘却温存是何物，“我不知道，我的尸体留在渴望王座，但我想和你一起见证火之时代的延续……或是灭亡，如果你没有停下战斗，我们会在初火的火炉中相见。”他早就知道的，这一刻无可避免。灰烬取下头盔吻了他，就像吻他的许多仆人，贴着法汉的耳朵发出低语，“你这个人身上有独特的火焰，比罪孽和信念更让我喜欢。”</p><p>　　法汉用充满感情的回应打断了他的话，他们彼此的叹息和身上衣物落下的声音打破了死寂。他们都已遗忘身体的感觉，不太清楚温柔的滋味，只是凭借情感在动着。但却成功做到了，因为两人都无比渴求对方。</p><p>　　灰烬完全被他的技巧降服了，他突然说道：“曾有初代的防火女预言，黑暗之中会有小小的光明出现，这会让你改变心意吗？”</p><p>　　法汉坦言道，“我会承认初火的命运。”</p><p>　　“如果你改变想完成使命，”灰烬说道，“就像过去一样杀了我吧。”</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　9.</p><p>　　弗洛扎的骑士走在冷冽谷旋转机关边，他那鲜艳的盔甲与冷冽谷很不相称，灰烬将暗月王的手指包裹在白布中，托他交给代理团长，因为灰人实在没有颜面见她。</p><p>　　半龙半神的女孩见了手指并没有落泪，她感激地为异国人做了一番祈祷，并将触媒赠予他。即使末日近在眼前，冷冽谷的上空却只有柔弱神祇的月亮，女孩仍旧深爱她的兄长。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　世界最初由高耸的古树和不朽古龙构成，古龙一族覆灭，火炉在世界树之上建立，树洞里开满深粉色的花朵，交织着生锈的武器。悬挂在天空的黑日不见光辉，灰烬在花海中坐下，浮现在他眼前的是一道召唤符，他触摸了这个无人造访的时空出现的符印。</p><p>　　法汉伴随白光和异国人的礼仪出现，初火的火苗已渺小衰微，在他的手中无力地跳跃着。<br/>　　他将初火交到灰烬的手中，即使将火焰传承下去，获得的也只是微乎其微，苟延残喘的光亮而已，更何况传火造成的悲剧，早已堕落到了不堪入目的地步。</p><p>　　灰烬捧着火焰，他终于问了，“在此之前，我想知道你身上发生的事。”</p><p>　　“是一个很长的故事，我可以和你说上好几天。在我身上有四巨物的灵魂和四位王妃的黑暗碎片。”法汉说道，“在海的另一头多兰古雷格，那里的居民传说罗德兰是一片栖息着非人的神之国度。我曾是一个普通士兵，因为患上了不死人诅咒前去求医，被卷入了多兰古雷格的政治阴谋。在经历了无数的历险之后，我决定重启渴望王座，成为薪王拯救他们，这也是我维护初火的原因。我传火，是为了防止黑暗的诞生，你决心要将它熄灭吗？”</p><p>　　灰烬点了点头，他将这一成不变的悲惨世界的根源握在手中，感受到它渐渐逝去，温度彻底不在，他身上的余温褪去了，太阳逐渐失去光明，四周暗了下来，他听到曾经的薪王在近在咫尺盛开的花海中喊他，声音有些颤抖：“灰烬，你听得到吗？”</p><p>　　“我在。”</p><p>　　“这里好冷。”</p><p>　　灰烬找到了他的手，并且紧紧握住，再不松开。</p><p>　　 <br/>　　 </p><p>　　Epilogue</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　初火的使者，多兰古雷格初代薪王与火之时代末期的灰烬相遇，放弃与生俱来的使命，与他留守在初火熄灭的世界上等待预言中的光明降临。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 </p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>